Una parte de mí
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Un drabble inspirado en la distancia y los recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro. **

**Una parte de mí**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

El barco se estaba hundiendo y ninguno de los dos hicimos nada por salvarlo. Éramos unos cobardes. Estábamos tan preocupados llorando nuestras penas y recogiendo nuestras migajas, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el otro nos necesitaba.

Fui la primera en saltar, pero, ¿por qué eso me convierte en la villana de la historia? ¿Por tener el coraje de dar el primer paso? ¿Por llegar hasta el límite con una situación que era por demás insostenible?

Cómo criticar mi falta de tenacidad para luchar contra la corriente, cuando tú tampoco tuviste la fuerza para rescatarnos.

Soy humana, y admito mi parte de culpa, pero no esperes, jamás, que me sienta responsable por los dos.

Me alejé para olvidarte; lo cierto es que no he podido. Te veo en la calurosa energía de un día soleado, en el azul de un cielo al anochecer; en el arrullo de mi sueño, pensando que en algún lugar del mundo también estás soñando conmigo.

A veces tengo ganas de volver... saber de ti... sin embargo, sería aceptar mi derrota. Como me dirían nuestros padres: "sólo pídele una disculpa y todo estará bien" Y no dudes que el corazón me ha traicionado tantas veces con ese pensamiento, que cada vez me resulta más difícil resistirlo.

Mi mundo ha cambiado; yo he tratado de cambiar.

Mejoré en muchos aspectos, más en otros, sigo siendo la misma chiquilla temperamental y miedosa de siempre.

Ahora, no sé cuándo estoy mirando sombras inexistentes sobre lo que hago y sobre lo que digo.

No soy capáz de distinguir si en verdad mi castillo de naipes se está cayendo carta a carta sobre mí o sólo son divagaciones mías, aterrada de repetir el mismo proceso.

Temo en entregar mi corazón, pero la gente sigue reprochándome el que no lo haga.

No sé si las personas se alejan de mí o yo me estoy alejando.

Siento que cada vez es más fácil enfriar mis sentimientos, dejándolos seguros del mundo, pero no de mi propia consciencia, quien se vuelve más implacable con el tiempo.

Tal vez, me estoy convirtiendo en la villana que tantas veces me pidieron ser.

… Es tan difícil tener dos sentimientos opuestos luchando en mi interior, porque a veces te odio, pero otras tantas te amo

¿Estarás sintiendo lo mismo por mí?

¿Estará el orgullo deteniendo tus intentos por acercarte, igual que el mío también me detiene de correr hacia ti?

... ¿Quién se rendirá primero?

¿Quién aparecerá primero en la puerta del otro?

¿Quién dirá el primer "lo siento"?

Mi alma ya no resistirá por mucho más tiempo... y sé que soy una egoísta, pero deseo con todo mi corazón que la tuya tampoco.

**ATTE**

Akane Tendo

O-O-O

La joven de cabellos azulados devoró con avidez las palabras escritas sobre la hoja de papel, y terminó por hacer una mueca de disgusto, negando quedamente con la cabeza.

Sus manos estrujaron el papel hasta que formó una pequeña pelota, y la arrojó a sus espaldas, sin fijarse en donde… haciéndole compañía a las otras tres decenas de bolas de papel.

"Quizás la próxima fuera la adecuada"

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

**Notas de autor**

Supongo que no hace falta mucho por decir, gracias por leer mi disparate, ni siquiera lo he pensado… Estaba escribiendo humor y terminé deprimida XD Qué horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro. **

**Una parte de mí**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

"Te veo en el parque de los cerezos a las cinco pm" Había leído Akane en el corto mensaje telefónico que había esperado por meses.

Ahora se encontraba en una de las bancas más alejadas de los juegos para niños, rodeada en un paisaje natural de pasto, un sendero serpenteante y una cantidad interminable de los árboles rosados que le daban su nombre al parque.

En otro momento, se habría tomado el tiempo para maravillarse con la lluvia de pétalos rosas que caían a cada tanto, guiados en una suave onda por el viento, pero se hallaba tan nerviosa, deseando conocer los pensamientos de Ranma para anteponer sus emociones y no dejar que sus palabras la tomaran por sorpresa, que aquella escena no capturó su mirada.

—Hola—. Saludó él, llegando intempestivamente por el lado más transitado del lugar. No esperó a que ella respondiera o le ofreciera tomar asiento, lo hizo sin permiso y la joven frunció el ceño ante la extrema confianza.

—¿Para qué has pedido que nos veamos?—. Preguntó la muchacha, retomando algo del control habitual.

—Mi madre me dio una de tus cartas—. Explicó el chico, totalmente pasivo, como si haber tomado la correspondencia ajena fuera algo de lo más normal y lícito.

A su lado, el rostro de Akane se desencajaba y tornaba en diferentes colores, mientras que sus manos se alzaban en clara señal de querer ahorcar a alguien.

"¡La había leído! —Le gritó su consciencia, y sus recuerdos vagaron al pasado para analizar cada carta… ¿qué habría dicho en esa nota? ¿Con cuál de todos sus estados de ánimo la había redactado? ¿Estaría enojada, triste, mandándolo al diablo, como en la mayoría? No obstante, esos eran detalles menores, había otros más importantes, entre ellos: "¿Sería en la que no paró de repetir que lo amaba? ¿En el que le confesaba que le robó sus pantuflas para quedarse con algo suyo? O quizás era en la que le contaba la manera en que lo haría picadillo si lo volvía a ver"

—Pensé… No, más bien, jamás creí que la tía Nodoka hiciera algo así… —Buscó enfurecerse. Eso le permitía eliminar con mucha facilidad su balbuceo—. ¿Cómo se atrevió?

Mientras ella hablaba, Ranma sacó de su camisa la carta mencionada, doblada en cuatro partes; aunque se notaba un trabajo notable por alisar la hoja, era evidente su antiguo origen de bola de papel. El artemarcialista hizo el ademán de extenderla, a lo que ella respondió de inmediato arrebatándosela de las manos.

La curiosidad por saber cuál de sus veinte mil escritos era, la traicionó, dejando sobresalir su ansiedad por sobre la imagen de serenidad que tanto había practicado.

Respiró tranquila cuando leyó que se trataba de uno de los escritos más neutrales que había redactado: consistente en lo que la relación necesitaba y moderado en cuanto a recuerdos, extrañadas y deseos de matar se trataba.

—Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, Akane —Sonrió el muchacho, bastante complacido con las reacciones caóticas de su ex prometida—. Pero me alegro que lo haya hecho. Sinceramente, jamás había leído algo con tanto entusiasmo en mi vida.

—No te burles —Se levantó encolerizada, dándole la espalda—. Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

—Oe, espera, espera —Ranma de inmediato caminó tras ella y la sujetó del brazo. La blusa perlada se arrugó ante la presión de la mano masculina, sin embargo, a ninguno pareció importarle— Aún no te doy mi carta—. Le reveló.

—¿Una… carta?

Él asintió. Una vez que comprobó que no saldría corriendo, la soltó. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul marino y sacó un papel mucho más pequeño que el de la joven; no debía superar el tamaño de una servilleta, aún cuando fuera desdoblado.

—Cuando leí la tuya, supe que debía escribir una respuesta —Aseguró, muy decidido—. Quiero que la leas a profundidad y me digas lo que piensas.

Ella tardó unos segundos en bajar la vista al papel, sin saber si estaba lista para leer lo que allí se encontraba escrito.

Ranma aguantó la respiración, vaciló con sus manos y hasta se dio el lujo de señalarle el papel con un dedo para que lo leyera de una buena vez, hasta que por fin se decidió.

"Acepto mi 50% de culpa… regresa conmigo a casa"

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió él—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Err… es… —La leyó una vez más, buscando alguna palabra que la definiera—… es concisa.

—No soy bueno escribiendo —Admitió—. Pero me aseguré de anotar lo necesario por si no podía decirlo.

—¿Qué quieres lograr, Ranma? Esto no es un juego—. Lo miró con tristeza, apuñando el papel en su mano—. Se supone que arreglaríamos esto.

—Estoy arrepentido, Akane, debiste decirme, debí detenerte. Ambos actuamos como un par de niños por una tontería que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande —Dio un pequeño suspiro—. Mi orgullo estaba henchido al ver que no había nadie a tu alrededor, pero cada vez me sentía más solo, lo estuve por diez años, y he decidido que no quiero volver a estarlo.

—Quisiera que fuera tan fácil como parece —Balbuceó sonrojada—. Y-yo… no sé qué decir

—Dudo que haya una solución mágica —Replicó él—. Es sólo un comienzo.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan osado?—. Le increpó la muchacha, muy marcada por la curiosidad.

—Desde que leí tu carta y pude saber lo que pensabas—. Soltó él.

—¡No repitas eso!—. Gritó Akane, cerrando los ojos mientras ensamblaba frases comprometedoras en su "neutral" carta.

—Así te debe pesar la consciencia —Se carcajeó sonoramente—. ¿Escribiste que me amabas y no podías vivir un día más sin mí? ¿Soñabas conmigo? ¿Con un beso?

—¡Idiota egocéntrico!—. Renegó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada y dándole un par de golpes en el pecho sin mucho daño.

—Acepta que escribiste eso en tus treinta mil cartas —Dijo Ranma, aprovechando que Akane le golpeaba el pecho para aprisionarle ambas manos, las colocó sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hasta dejarla pegada contra su pecho —Te qui…ee…ro —Recitó tiernamente junto a su oreja—. Puedes imaginarme llenando todas las hojas que quieras con esto.

Akane cesó en su lucha por mover los brazos con los que rodeaba el cuello de Ranma y recargó su barbilla en el hombro masculino, sonriendo plena; las manos de él habían encontrado su sitio ideal en la esbelta cintura de la joven.

—Vamos por mis cosas.

Luego deberían planear una estrategia para no volver a caer en el mismo agujero, sin embargo, estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos permitiría que eso volviera a pasar.

El abrazo se deshizo, mas las manos siguieron unidas durante todo el camino de regreso.

Un cálido silencio, lleno de esperanza, se abrió para ambos… hasta que Ranma giró la cabeza hacia la joven, con toda la intención de hablar.

—… No lo sabes, pero las estuve buscando por semanas…

—¿Ah?

—Mis pantuflas… mi mamá dijo que las miró en tu departamento.

— ¡…!

**FIN**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

**Notas de autor**

U_U Lo acepto, tengo una manía innata por no dejarlos separados.

No se preocupen si no le encuentran mucho sentido. XD Era una cosa rara que traía en la mente y concordó con que andaba de pésimo humor hace días.

Gracias por sus comentarios. n_n


End file.
